Usuário:Yasmin5511
Olá, seja bem-vindo(a) ao meu perfil! ---- Eu sou Yasmin Simplício Rodrigues, e assim como muitas pessoas, eu sou muito fã de FNaF, e quando eu digo fã, eu digo fã mesmo, amo os jogos da franquia e principalmente os personagens. Eu tenho 13 anos, frequento o oitavo ano de uma escola estadual, moro em uma pequena cidade do leste de Minas Gerais; mas nasci no Guarujá, e desde 2015 que eu acompanho essa paixão por FNaF. Eis aqui, algumas coisas sobre mim: * Amo desenhar, (é a melhor coisa que eu gosto de fazer); * Adoro astronomia e paleontologia, (desejo ser paleontóloga no futuro); * Adoro músicas internacionais, '''(principalmente Rock , Pop eletrônica); * '''Adoro fazer novas amizades ;) Top 10 músicas favoritas: # Will.I.Am - Scream and Shout (ft. Britney Spears); # Coldplay - Hymn for the Weekend; # Bruno Mars - Locked out a Heaven; # David Guetta - Play Hard; # Macklemore - Thrift Shop; # Maroon 5 - Payphone; # Maroon 5 - Animals; # Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger; # Maroon 5 - Sugar; # Avicci - Hey Brother. Top 10 músicas preferidas: # Adele - Rolling in the Deep; # The Chainsmokers - Closer; # Adele - Send my Love; # Bruno Mars - 24K Magic; # Alan Walker - The Spectre; # Alan Walker - Faded; # Alan Walker - Alone; # Fifth Harmony - Worth it; # Travie McCoy - Billionaire (ft. Bruno Mars); # Enrique Iglesias - Bailando. (Favorito e preferido, tudo a mesma coisa, não?). ---- Minha relação com FNaF: Já joguei quase todos os jogos da franquia, entre eles FNaF World, que é o melhor jogo para mim, amo todos os personagens (claro, em tudo existe exceções); e buscar o que é correto para a história, é algo que também ajuda na criatividade. Eis aqui algumas coisas de FNaF para mim: * Meu animatrônico favorito é o Plushtrap; * Meu animatrônico preferido é o Nightmare; * Meu animatrônico predileto é o(a) Funtime Foxy; * Minha pior personagem é a Chica's Magic Rainbow (quem nunca detestou ela, né?); * Amo desenhar os animatronics; * Meu jogo favorito é o FNaF World; * Também defendo gêneros ;) Outras coisas de FNaF para mim: Minha relação com os melhores jogos que já joguei: FNaF World: Além de ser o melhor FNaF que eu já joguei, é o único que eu zerei, ao contrário de muitas outras pessoas, para mim a mecânica de FNaF World é algo legal, os personagens em si são ótimos, além de ser um jogo de RPG é necessário ter paciência para jogar (assim como qualquer outro jogo de FNaF), também é um jogo que desafia sua habilidade e experiência de estratégia. Eu no meu caso, já ganhei todos os troféus no Hard Mode (na verdade não é tão difícil assim). FNaF 2: O primeiro FNaF que eu já joguei e também o mais fácil (na minha opinião), as mecânicas são ótimas e os personagens foram bem feitos. Já zerei 6 dos 10 modos da Custom Night. FNaF SL: Também um dos melhores que eu já joguei, as mecânicas e as animações desse jogo são ótimas, também é um dos mais assustadores (se não for o mais assustador), mas o jogo não é difícil, porém é necessário ter estratégia. Top 10 alguma coisa de FNaF: Quem nunca organizou uma lista de alguma coisa de FNaF? Todo mundo. Até eu mesma. Top 10 piores Jumpscares: #Ballora; #Funtime Foxy; #Funtime Freddy; #Bidbaby; #Ennard; #Phantom Foxy; #Phantom Chica; #Springtrap; #Plushtrap (ou Nightmare BB, tanto faz); #Withered Golden Freddy. http://i64.tinypic.com/96kuuf.gif Quem nunca ganhou um susto disso?